


Mistaken Identity - A tail of Pure!Daymon

by ah2190



Series: Tails of Pure!Daymon [2]
Category: Homestuck, Okami, Persona 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ah2190/pseuds/ah2190
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: Pure!Daymon has caused Rise to scream out for some reason</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity - A tail of Pure!Daymon

**Author's Note:**

> Before turning into a Pure Form of Darkness, Daymon had met and befriended Rise.

_The beast was lurking in the shadows when he spotted a young woman walking by. Although his memory from beforehand was all but gone, a fragment of what was left recognised the woman - he knew her from before the power changed him._

_Hoping_ _that being nearby the woman would help him regain his memory, the beast jumped out of the shadows right in front of her. But it turned out to be a bad move on his behalf - the woman, thinking that he was some sort of Shadow, gave out a loud scream._

_The scream attracted too much attention, so the beast had no choice but to dart away, wisps of Darkness following him as he ran. He really shouldn’t had scared her like that, but he acted without thinking - just like he normally did in this form._


End file.
